nexustheguyfromvalhallafandomcom-20200213-history
Jules Colkes
Jules Colkes is one of the guys in Some Kid Guys. His mother is Lauren Colkes and his father is Travis Colkes. He has a dog named Archer that ever only appears in the background in Jules' house or its yard up until "Four Men, Three Lies". Personality Jules is the most impatient of the five guys. This is demonstrated clearly by how he deals with Miles whenever he does or says something outrageous. Usually, these interactions are sparked by Miles doing/saying something stupid and Jules remarking how he cannot do/say such things. Miles retorts with an insult or defensive comment and gets Jules angered even further. Since this is a common occurrence, it can be taken that their friendship is not a strong one. Jules is also quite moral seen how he puts people before himself. Relationships Donovan Kaneman It is shown many times how Jules and Donovan are very good friends. They have even claimed the other is his best friend. Aka Gohan Jules and Aka's friendship isn't as tightly bound as Jules and Donovan's, but whenever Miles insults Aka about him exulting his wealth, Jules defends Aka by telling Miles to not insult Aka. Miles Cyrus Miles and Jules, as stated before, do not get along well. Even as this is true, Jules can forgive Miles for his actions. An example of this is seen in "Alone On Some Island" when Miles questions God why He forced him on an island with no one but "these fucks" excluding Chiez. Jules starts off the argument by saying, "Y’know, Miles, sometimes I really do wish that something terrible happens to you that causes such great pain that no man that ever did, does, or will exist can even fathom just how excruciating it is to you!" and causes Miles to excuse himself from the group shortly after. Some hours later, Donovan, Chiez, and Aka decide it's time to go over to Miles and allow him to return to their group, but Jules is still stubborn with forgiving Miles so quickly. In the following episode, Jules treats Miles as if what happened hours ago did not happen and seems to have forgiven him silently. Chiez Jules and Chiez do not interact much, but Jules is kind to Chiez just like how everyone else is. In "Doing Stuff With Someone Else's Mom", Jules tells Debbie that Chiez is too smart to be abducted by a pedophile, showing that Jules has noticed Chiez's intelligent side more than his innocent one. Lauren Colkes Lauren is Jules' mother and she treats him as such. In "Jules and Donovan’s Super Stupid Minnesotan Adventure!", Lauren tells Jules to use a calming mechanism that he claims is "totally stupid" and "bullcrap". Debbie Kaneman Jules and Debbie begin building a relationship starting in Season One's "Like Mother, Like, Father, Like Son". Due to Jules' father being drunk that day, Lauren told Jules to stay with Debbie while she talked to Travis. Later, Debbie buys fishing equipment for herself and Jules so the two can go fishing together. This was because Travis was too drunk to go fishing with his son and Debbie wanted Jules to still have an opportunity to go fishing. In "Doing Stuff With Someone Else's Mom", Debbie comforts Jules by telling him that Chiez wasn't abducted by a pedophile. When Jules is calmed, Debbie hugs him close. Category:Some Kid Guys Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Children Category:Characters Category:Chubby/Fat/Overweight Category:Blondes Category:Colkes Family